Dreaming Desires
by myownwayx
Summary: Quinn just hopes it's all part of her pregnancy hormones... Rachel/Quinn PWP.


DREAMING DESIRES

You look beautiful on the bed. Hair draped around your shoulders, face red with pleasure. I straddle your lap, grinding slowly. I can feel your heat under me and press harder, needing to feel more. I lean down and press tiny kisses along your neck. I suck, want to mark you. Mine. I lick over the mark. You whimper. You sound so perfect. I suck harder, teeth on your skin. Bite down. The marks more defined. I kiss it slowly. Licking leisurely, taking my time. You taste good. I grind a little more. You whimper, body trying to push up against mine. I tug at your top, bringing it over your head and stare at your beautiful pale skin. I kiss down your collar bone, lick down to your bra. My hands want to rip it off, but i take my time. You beg for me to do so. I know that's what your strangled moans are saying. I tug my teeth over the lace, scraping your nipple slowly. I suck it, the lace and you feels good in my mouth. My hands run up your stomach, nails scraping slowly. I press my hands against your breasts, squeezing them, fingers rolling over your nipples, tweaking them as I lean up and kiss you. My tongue pushes in your mouth, you take it.

I swallow your moans as I continue to caress your breasts. Your body feels so good under mine. I press against you harder. I pull you up, my hands skimming up and down your back unclasping your bra, pulling it away and throwing it to the floor. I stare at you, licking my licks before licking from your right nipple, down the curve of your breast, along your chest, up slowly along your left breast, latching my teeth on your left nipple. I tug gently. You gasp, fingers run along my hair, I shiver and tug harder. I pull away and look at you innocently. You whimper. My innocent look making you shiver. I ghost my hands down your stomach, nails scrape a little more. You buck up. I push you back down and hold onto the waist band of your jeans. I pop the button open slowly, I see purple lace, matching your bra. I unzip you slowly. Pressing the zip against you hard. You moan and I kiss you silent. I tug your jeans down. You lift your hips to help me. I throw them on the floor along with your bra and tee. I look at you. Breath taking. I tell you how beautiful you are. You blush. I lean down and kiss your blushing cheeks. My hands at your hips, thumbs rubbing small circles before my hands go lower. I run my hand over your panties. You're wet. I tell you this. You flush more. I grin and press my thumb against your clit. Its warm. Wet. Perfect with lace. I rub it in small circles. You buck uncontrollably. I let you. I lower my body down yours. Face to face with your core. My tongue swipes you over the lace slowly. So wet. I moan against you, teeth scraping against the lace. You whimper. I grin.

I tease you through your panties for a while. You get wetter and I lap it all up. Moaning. You taste so good. I pull your panties down slowly, as i do i scrape my nails down your thighs. You whimper, body trembling. They join the pile of your clothes on the floor. I stare at you. Beautiful. I kiss you again. You whimper as you taste yourself. My hands go back to your heat. I slide one finger over your lips before slowly pushing in to your tight hole. I whimper as you clench around my finger. I kiss you harder, twisting it. I press it hard against your sweet spots. Knowing straight away where they are. You moan and I kiss you to make you quiet. You moan into my mouth as my thumb rubs hard against your clit. I push another finger inside of you. Stretching. You're always so tight. I kiss down your neck, kiss over the mark and bite it hard. I tell you that you're mine. You say Always. I press against your clit harder. You moan and i feel you getting wetter around my fingers. I push in and out slowly. Fucking you slow. I twist them and push in a third. You moan, clamping down tighter. Your hips are pushing up and I don't bother pushing them down. I let you fuck yourself on my fingers, I bring my lips back to yours and kiss you hard.

You whimper as I push my fingers in and out of you harder. I love the noises you make. I tell you this. You moan louder. I rub your clit harder and you let out a growl of my name. I ask you what you want. To flustered to form sentences you whimper for me. I push my fingers harder, nails scraping all over you. I pull my fingers out of you slowly. You moan at the loss, looking at me desperately. I suck my fingers one by one. You watch, tongue licking over your lips. I kiss you and you suck on my tongue greedily. I grip your face tight. Kissing you with as much passion, love as i can. You kiss back and I take your breath away and pull back. Both gasping for air. I shimmy down your body. You look down at me, teeth worrying your lip. I lick you slowly. My wet tongue on your oh so hot heat. I swirl my tongue in your hole slowly. You moan, hips pushing up, hand in my hair. I repeat my actions and you whimper my name. It sounds so good rolling off your tongue. I rub your clit hard with my fingers. Feel you leaking and i drink you all down. You're close. I feel it the way your thighs tremble. I press against you hard, you shiver. You moan loudly and I continue to twist and twirl my tongue inside of you.

When you come you scream so beautifully in pleasure. I lick your come into my mouth and swallow, i press against your clit till you calm down. You whimper as i do. I lean up and kiss you. You moan into my mouth and push me on the bed and grin, you whisper that it's my turn and I moan...

The alarm is brutal and I wake up groaning. The sheets are wet with sweat and come and I blush. I sit up wearily, my hand resting on my stomach. I sigh. Thoughts running back to my dream. I rub small circles over my bump and pray that it's just the pregnancy hormones making my skin quiver for the brunette star, but as I sit up and start to plan the outfit for the day ahead, i think back to her angelic voice. The way when she smiles, my skin breaks out in shivers, goosebumps. I blush at the thought of her. I groan as I turn the shower on. It was going to be a very, very long day.


End file.
